Sinds When Does Pain Lead To Love
by caroshadow
Summary: And hijikata thought souji was a problem, but now his younger sister is falling in love with one of the captains. shinpachiXOC one-shot


One of these nights again, Susumu and I were keeping an eye on the Choushu. Just like the nights before nothing happened, normally I somehow managed to keep my mind on my task, but lately my mind wandered back to Shinpachi every time I had nothing on my mind. _"Why is he on my mind al the time? Oke we have been friends ever since I got here, but still…"_ I smiled thinking of my first day with the Shinsengumi.

~flashback~

"Oke everyone!" some guy shouted at the man gathered, and me but I dressed like a guy for this. After that all the important people of the Shinsengumi walked in and sat down. "Now you all have to show your skill in order to join!" the man continued. "You'll participate in a sparing contest. So stand up when you hear your name".

I was the last one on the list and stood up once I heard me name. "I'm sorry but we don't have anyone for you to spar with…" the man told me trailing of as I glared at him. "Doesn't matter she's not fighting" I heard a familiar voice say. I heard whispers coming from the crowd, whispers like: "she?" "Does Hijikata-san know her/him?" and other thing like that. I saw him getting up ready to walk away "onii-chan? Your just gonna walk away again? Why won't you let me fight? Because I can't handle myself? Well…" I told him while I was walking to the wall and picked up two bokken "…but I'll show you I can take care of myself!" I shouted at him while throwing him a bokken.

After sparring for a while, with didn't really go the way I wanted, I was getting really tired. The crowed was getting restless, cuz I was fighting their oni no Fukuchou after all. "That's enough" Toshizou told me and walked away. "YOU'RE NOT JUST WALKING AWAY!" I shouted not quite knowing what to do. "You aren't fit to be a samurai" was al he said to me as he turned to someone else, someone I hadn't even noticed. "Yamazaki, how do you manage things on you own?" he asked the boy. "I manage, sir" was all he said. "Yumi" he said without turning to face you "you'll assist yamazaki as a watcher and that's final." And with that I saw him walking off.

~end flashback~

"Oi" Susumu said shaking my shoulder. "Uh?" I aksed him looking up. "I don't know what it is, but it's distracting you. So if you don't want to tell me, just shrug it off" he said turning away. _"Maybe you're acting cold, but I know you can care."_ I thought looking at his back. "Anyway, this getting lighter. Let's go home" I said and walked up to my friend. "Agree" was all he said as we jumped over the rooftops back to what I called home.

"Could you do the report, I don't feel like it" Susumu asked me with a sad look in his dark brown eyes. "Sure" I said. _"don't look like that, Susumu"_ I thought as he jumped on the roof once again _"don't stay up there forever"_ it had been a week since Ayu's funeral and Susumu kept everyone at distance as he always did. I unconsciously walked to my brother's office. I knocked on the paper door and was greeted by the usual grunt. His mood seemed to change as I walked in. "how did it go, anything new?" he asked me as I sat down on the floor. "Nothing, it's almost like there's no one there. But we know they're hiding in there" I told him

---The Next Day---

I heard knocking on my door, I slowly opened my eyes. Even though the sun had already risen I was still tired, but that's what you get from watching a seemingly empty house al night. I looked at the door and thanks to the sun I could easily see who stood on the other side of the thin door. "Oi, Yumi-chan! You up yet?" he asked through the door _"chan? He never called me that before and come to think of it he's been acting different towards me for a while now"_. I got up and opened the door. "Good morning, Shinpachi" I said smiling. "What do you mean morning? It's time for lunch" sanosuke said poking me for apparently no reason. "Sano, knock it off" Shinpachi said before I could. "Anyway I'll get dressed, you guys go ahead" I told them and closed the door to my room again.

After lunch we somehow managed to dump sano and Heisuke, and Shinpachi and I were walking through the town together without getting bothered by the other two. "I thought you didn't like yukatas" Shinpachi pointed out to me "so why are you wearing them now?" he asked me. "Well… um no reason actually" I said looking away cuz I felt my cheeks getting warm. "Don't worry it looks good on you" he said smiling at me. "A-a-anyway, I think I should get back and get some sleep. I got to work again tonight" I said smiling, this time not bothering to try and hid the little blush and started walking away. But Shinpachi stopped me "be careful oke" he said looking into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare back into his, but soon enough I saw that he was really worried. "Don't worry I've done this for years" I said with a smile with seemed to assure him. "Guess you're right" he said letting me go.

---That Night---

"_Why did he look so worried, I mean we all do dangerous jobs so he should used to it? But why lately? And-"_ "keep your mind on what we're doing" Susumu said pulling me out of my thoughts; I shook my head and nodded. "Well isn't this a cute couple" we heard from a mysterious voice and franticly looked for its source. I spotted on enemy ninja, Susumu spotted two others and I found the speaker. "Don't let them get away alive" their 'leader' said in a dark voice. I was already surrounded, I looked at my friend and gave him a nod he hesitated but left with a hurt look in his eyes and all I did was giving him a weak smile in return.

---Susumu---

"_I'm not going to let her die to"_ he though as he sped to the Shinsengumi headquarters

---Yumi---

"_My wrists hurt"_ I thought as my consciousness returned to me. I slowly and carefully opened my eyes. I was in a dark room, poorly lit by a few candles. "Just like that hairdresser wrench" I heard someone say behind me, "let's see how long this one lasts" an other man said. _"They're talking about Ayumu"_ I thought getting angry, I clamed myself down and looked around me, my hands were tied together by a rope which hung from the sealing and my feet couldn't reach the floor. "Hehe, looks like she came to. What to do now guys" one of the man said smiling evilly at me, a smile which would have scared most people, but my brother was the oni no fukuchou of the Shinsengumi so I was used to it.

---Shinsengumi HQ---

"Susumu gather the captains and tell them what's going on, we're heading out" Hijikata told Susumu as he left.

---Yumi---

Even though it had only been half an hour, it left like day. My back and wrists hurt. Soon enough I heard the door open again and someone else came in, I felt his eyes on my back, this person was different from the rest. _"Could it be Yoshida?"_ I asked myself as I tried to look behind me. "Don't bother" I heard the man say as he walked around me. Apparently my face showed my surprise cuz he said smiling: "my, you seem to know something". I closed my eyes and told myself to calm down, but soon after I heard voices from up stairs, familiar voices.

The door flew open and I heard my brother shout at Yoshida to let me go. "Aw, how nice of them to stop by" Yoshida mocked and turned me around. My eyes quickly found shinpachi's, I could see the worry in his purple eyes. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore" Yoshida said and everyone looked at him with questioning faces. I heard him chuckle and my mind tried to find out what he meant, but my train of though what disrupted by a sharp pain through my stomach. I heard a gasp from the small crowd and Shinpachi screaming, I looked down and saw a bloodstained sword. Shinpachi charged at Yoshida and got back up from the other two jokers. Heisuke cut the rope with tied me to the sealing and Shinpachi caught me. "Yamazaki, Nagakura, you take Yumi back to headquarters" Toshizou said and left with the others to hunt Yoshida, who got away in the commotion.

Susumu was carrying me, as he and Shinpachi hurried to get me there as soon as possible. "Kuso" I heard Susumu whisper and he sat me down. There were five samurai blocking our way, I heard Susumu getting ready to fight but what Shinpachi did I never expected. He kneeled down and our eyes met, "Yamazaki, get Yumi-chan back, I'll take care of this" he said. I tried to sit up, but got dizzy and closed my eyes for a second, but opened them as I felt warm lips on mine and they left as fast as they came. Shinpachi smiled at me and turned to face his opponents. Susumu picked me up and sped off, as everything turned black.

---Shinsengumi HQ---

I felt myself coming to, even though I hadn't opened my eyes I knew I was back. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Susumu sitting there waiting for me to wake up. The sun hadn't set yet and the doctor, who treated me, was still there, so I hadn't been out for long. "Susumu, where is Shinpachi?" I asked. "He's not back yet" "please go look for him and get him back" I pleaded my friend, who nodded and stood up. "You need to rest for now" he told me as he left and I closed my eyes.

"Yumi-chan, Yumi-chan? You awake" I heard a familiar voice gently ask. "Now I am" I answered smiling slightly and opened my eyes. Shinpachi sat beside me, still covered in blood and with a worried look in his eyes. I sat up on my elbow and place a hand on his cheek. "How do you feel, Yumi-chan" he asked my. I smiled and pulled him closer and our lips met. I just was so happy at that moment that I didn't care about anything and just melted into shinpachi's arms, until we heard the door open and Toshizou saw us like that. Shinpachi pulled away, watching the fukuchou blink a few times and then gripping het sword. I shifted myself, so I was right between the other two. "Don't, I can make my own decisions and I love Shinpachi, so don't…" I said and stared at my brother, who just sighed "fine". "You're amazing" Shinpachi said hugging me from behind and we kissed again, with the other two jokers standing in the doorway.

Onii-chan = brother

Oni no Fukuchou = demon vice commander

And if you don't know Toshizou is Hijikata's first/given/personal (however you call it) name.

Kuso = shit, damn (you get, right?)

Hope you like it ^_^

Thanks again to joby-chan for finding my stupid mistakes XD

And review pls


End file.
